


Teammates (Boscha x Luz)

by Trans_Luz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love this ship, Kissing, Mutual Pining, These witches gay, if boscha becomes a better person I'll love it more, only with fanon boscha though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Luz/pseuds/Trans_Luz
Summary: Luz gets hurt during a Grudgby game and carries her to the infirmity. Other than that it's pretty gay.
Relationships: Boscha/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Teammates (Boscha x Luz)

Things had changed a bit around Hexside, that's for sure.

One thing that happened was Luz joined the grudgby team, she had lots of fun playing it for the first time against Boscha. But now she wanted to play with her on the team. Boscha wasn't exactly happy about it, far from it actually. Luz joining only made her despise the human more, even though she hasn't done anything.

But, after a couple of weeks of ignoring Luz, despite her attempts to befriend Boscha, Boscha suddenly had a change of heart. She honestly didn't know why, she just felt herself want to get closer with Luz, she wanted to know more about her. Luz of course was happy at the change, ecstatic even.

As time went on the two became closer, they told each other everything and started looking out for each other on and off the field. And pretty soon, Boscha started developing her own feelings for her. She couldn't believe it, she honestly didn't even know she had a crush on Luz until Skara pointed it out one time while Boscha was basically checking Luz out while she was on the field, working on her throws.

"You're drooling, Bosch." Skara says and giggles, Boscha snaps out of her daze and turns her head towards Skara. "What are you talking about? I'm just watching her form." Boscha says and Skara cackles. "You're watching something alright-" Skara points out and Boscha's face goes red. "S-Shut it!" Boscha exclaims as she elbows Skara in the ribs.

Skara laughs and puts a serious look on her face, "You're gonna tell her right? You totally should ask her out!" Skara exclaims, causing Boscha's face to go redder as she shakes her head. "No, s-she wouldn't like me back anyways..." Boscha mutters and lowers her head, glancing up at Luz who was walking over to them.

Boscha sits up straight, quickly composing herself as she pulls on her jacket collar and smiles. "H-Hey, great job Luz!" Boscha praises a bit, Luz beams. "Thanks Boscha! I really hope I've improved, I wanna be perfect for this upcoming game." Luz says and sits next to Boscha as she starts to talk about anything on her mind. Skara pats Boscha's back and leaves, allowing Luz and Boscha to talk the rest of the day.

~~~

It was Saturday, the day of the next grudgby match. Boscha was playing forward and Luz was at her left side, one of Boscha's friends at her right side. The Glandus High team was staring them down, sending chills down Luz's spine but Boscha seemed unfazed by it. The referee looked at Boscha and Glandus High's Team Captain. "Remember the rules, no hurting players intenti- oh whatever." He says and throws the ball up, Boscha grabs it first as the team captain on the other side tries to block her, their other two teammates swarming her as well, Boscha was trapped. Luz came barreling towards them and stood in front of Boscha, being her defense. Boscha quickly moved past the opposing team with the help of Luz and scored a point. She was about to cheer until she heard someone scream, that someone being Luz.

"Luz!" Boscha exclaims as she turns around and sees Luz on the floor, holding her leg in pain as the opposing team captain looks down at her.

"Awh, what are you gonna do? Go cry about it to your mom? Oh wait, you're mom isn't here!" They say as Luz tries not to cry at their words. This gets Boscha angry, Boscha storms over to the and turns them forcefully towards her.

"What are you-" They get cut off by Boscha punching them in the jaw at full force. They stumble back and hit the pavement. Boscha was about to kick them before glancing over at Luz, suddenly remembering she was in pain.

Boscha quickly bent down next to Luz as Luz tries not to cry from the pain and the words. "I-I hurts..." Luz whispers slightly as Boscha quickly looks over Luz and growls slightly. "I'm going to kill them," Boscha says, pausing slightly. "But first, let's get you to the infirmary." Boscha says and picks Luz up gently, making sure not to hold Luz's leg tight. Luz's cheeks slightly dust pink as she hold a onto Boscha.

Boscha makes her way to the infirmary, not even caring that the referee was trying to call them back. Boscha holds Luz closer to her as she hears Luz breathing soften. "Thank you... I didn't mean to get hurt." Luz says quietly, Boscha nods and hesitates before kissing Luz's forehead, catching Luz off guard. "Don't thank me, I'm just carrying you. I know you didn't mean to get hurt, it was that prick who hurt you..." Boscha mutters and swears under her breath. Luz shakes her head, "I know that, but maybe if I was looking I wouldn't be hurt so badly." Luz says and Boscha looks at her, "Luz, don't go blaming yourself for anything now. It was their fault! You didn't get hurt because you wanted to." Boscha points out as they make it to the infirmary.

Luz nods slightly and buries her face into Boscha's shirt, nuzzling her face into it slightly. Boscha's face immediately heated up at the sudden action, she tensed up but didn't say anything as she layed Luz on a empty cot with a curtain, separating all of the others. Boscha pulled away slightly but stopped as she noticed Luz's face get closer to hers, the both of them now only a few inches away.

"U-Uhm, sorry..." Luz mumbles and almost pulls away, before getting pulled in from her uniform collar by Boscha. Luz's eyes widen as she feels Boscha's lips press against hers, but she wraps her arms around Boscha's neck and kisses back.

Boscha didn't know what she was doing at the moment, she let her body decide what to do and apparently it told her to kiss Luz, so she did. Boscha was already anticipating a slap to the face at this point, but when it didn't happen and she felt Luz kiss back her chest leaped. Boscha moved her hands around Luz's waist and made sure not to put any pressure on Luz's leg as she leaned a bit forward instinctively into the kiss. Luz pulled away after a moment, not used to the air loss, even if it was for a few seconds.

"I-I, wow-" Luz says, slightly in awe. Boscha giggles and kisses Luz's forehead softly. "Sorry if that was unexpected, I just didn't want to wait anymore." Boscha explains and grabs Luz's right hand tightly. "I, I assume you liked it?" Boscha asks, Luz nods in response, still very much dazed by it.

"Of course I did, but please give me a warning next time-" Luz says finally and laughs, Boscha nods and smiles. "Next time huh?" Boscha repeats, causing Luz's face to start to burn again as she brings Boscha's face closer to her.

"Yes, next time." Luz whispers softly, causing Boscha to shiver in response. "O-Okay... Well, I can't stay here for long. The game is already over probably and my parents would kill me if I don't come home on time." Boscha says and runs her fingers through Luz's hair, causing Luz to purr slightly at the contact. "But I'll see you at your house later." Boscha promises. "You, do have a way of getting home right?" She adds, Luz nods. "Eda will pick me up, I'll see you at my place then." Luz says and stares at the wall, waiting to see if a healer was gonna come by. Boscha was about to leave, but not before taking her grudgby jacket off and draping it around Luz's shoulder. Luz looked at her questioningly,

"What? B-Boscha I can't take this-" Luz gets cut off by Boscha touching her arm. "Keep it, it'll let everyone know not to mess with you, because you're mine." Boscha says, making Luz smile widely. "I, Okay, I'll wear it." Luz says and puts the jacket on. Boscha nods and smiles, she kisses Luz swiftly on the cheek before leaving the infirmary, not wanting to be late.

As Boscha ran all the way home, all she thought about was Luz, with a goofy smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, that's it.


End file.
